The Sign
The Sign is a song originally by the band Ace of Base, released on their 1992 album Happy Nation. A version recorded by the Mountain Goats appeared as the fourth and final track on the EP Songs for Peter Hughes. It was re-released on the compilation Bitter Melon Farm. Lyrics (spoken) Never get tired of this one. I've got a new life You would hardly recognize me I'm so glad How could a person like me care for you? Why should I bother when you're not the one for me? I saw the sign And it opened up my eyes I saw the sign Love is demanding without understanding Yeah I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes I saw the sign And no one's gonna drag you up Under the pale moon For so many years I've wondered who you are How could a person like you bring me joy? Under the pale moon where I see a lot of stars I saw the sign And it opened up my eyes I saw the sign Love is demanding without understanding Yeah I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes I saw the sign And no one's gonna drag you up To get into the light where you belong I saw the sign And it opened up my eyes I saw the sign Love is demanding without understanding Yeah I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes I saw the sign And no one's gonna drag you up Hey! Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"I look at 'The Sign' as a song about people seeing signs where there are none. That's the deal with 'The Sign.' It's about hallucinating something. But looking at it and understanding that the things that you hallucinate, if they are true for you, are as true as anything in the world, and you are entitled to them, and when people say that you're not, you don't have to listen to them." -- 2011-06-26 - Rhino's Youth Media Center & All-Ages Club - Plan-It-X Fest - Bloomington, IN Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *1994-08-22 - The Middle East - Cambridge, MA *1995-01-15 - The Chameleon - San Francisco, CA *1995-04-14 - Gerard Philippe - Berlin, Germany *1995-04-15 - Underground - Cologne, Germany *1995-04-22 - Fast Forward Festival - Dooroosje Club - Nijmegen, The Netherlands *1996-03-16 - Lintfabriek - Kontich, Belgium *1996-03-20 - The Garage - London, England *1996-03-21 - Beachcomber - Brighton, England *1996-03-23 - Covent Garden Rough Trade - London, England *1996-08-10 - Gabe's - Iowa City, IA *1996-08-30 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *1996-09-03 - Fletcher's - Baltimore, MD *1996-09-11 - Argo - Denton, TX *1996-11-09 - Zwijnzicht - Dordrecht, Netherlands *1997-06-17 - Brownie's - New York City, NY *1997-07-16 - Capitol Theater - Olympia, WA *1997-12-06 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *1998-07-31 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *1999-07-09 - Starfish Room - Vancouver, British Columbia *2000-09-17 - The Make-Out Room - San Francisco, CA *2001-02-10 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2001-04-21 - The Olde Club - Swarthmore, PA *2001-05-04 - Brave New Waves - CBC Radio Session - Montreal, Quebec *2001-06-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2001-08-03 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2001-10-19 - Mission Space - Baltimore, MD *2002-03-10 - The Green Room - Iowa City, IA *2002-03-11 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2002-10-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2002-11-01 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2003-02-01 - Brighton's Protection - Manchester, England *2004-10-11 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2007-06-16 - Zoop - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2007-09-27 - Rex Theatre - Pittsburgh, PA *2007-10-02 - Studio B - Brooklyn, NY *2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2008-11-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2009-03-25 - Somerville Theater - Somerville, MA *2009-03-27 - The Society for Ethical Culture - New York, NY *2009-10-09 - Paradiso - Amsterdam, The Netherlands *2009-12-02 - Bell House - Brooklyn, NY *2010-05-16 - BreastFest - American Theater Company - Chicago, IL *2011-03-25 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2011-06-26 - Rhino's Youth Media Center & All-Ages Club - Plan-It-X Fest - Bloomington, IN *2013-01-20 - Rock for Roe at The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2013-06-11 - Carnegie Music Hall of Homestead - Munhall, PA *2016-09-02 - Ace of Cups - Columbus, OH *2017-07-03 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2019-11-11 - Pustervik - Gothenburg, Sweden Videos of this Song *2007-06-17 - Zoop - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2007-09-27 - Rex Theatre - Pittsburgh, PA *2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2008-11-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2009-12-02 - Bell House - Brooklyn, NY *2011-03-25 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. Category:Bitter Melon Farm songs Category:Songs for Peter Hughes songs Category:Covers Category:Video